El libro rojo
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Ellos pensaron que solo estaban jugando algo sin valor. Lo único cierto es que vivirán una noche de pesadilla. Contiene tintes Adrinette y Lukanette. Au. Puede ser un poco Oc.


**El libro rojo**

Luna miró curioso a Adrien, no sabía como se había metido en esto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió sonrirle de manera calmada a su amiga Marinette, quién se encontraba justo a su lado.

Marinette contuvo su respiración. Pasó saliva con dificultad, nunca se imaginó que algo así llegaría a pasar. Intentó tranquilizarse en un banal intento y cruzó nuevamente miradas con Ayala quién parecía estática.

Nino estrecho sus pies contra su pecho, era muy obvio que sentía mucho miedo. Arrugo su pantalón para dejar su miedo por un tiempo.

Juleka abrazó con fuerza a Rose, tratando de pasar el mal rato. Rose le sonrió, ella esperaba que todo lo que estaba pasando terminará de una buena vez.

Por un momento todo se sumió en silencio, algo que para nada les gustaba a ninguno de los presentes. Sólo se podían escuchar las respiraciones entrecotardas de los presentes además de un goteó intenso que provenía de la bañera.

Ellos estaban encerrados en el baño, no querían hacer mucho ruido se sentían inseguros y probablemente, si continuaban así no lo contarían a la mañana siguiente.

Los minutos y segundos pasaban de manera lenta, muy lenta al parecer de los miembros del lugar. La oscuridad parecía densa apenas y ellos mismos se podían observar entre las sombras.

De repente una risa macabra muy cercana se escuchó por todo el lugar, provocando que el miedo de ellos aumentara. Nino trató de esconder un sollozo y solo se encogió en su propio lugar. Rose y Juleka estrecharon más su abrazo intentando que el miedo que sentían desapareciera, mientras qué, Luka tomaba por los hombros a Ayala y a Marinette, haciendo que se alejarán de la puerta. Adrien se colocó enfrente de todos de manera protectora y posó un dedo en su labio en señal de silencio.

En la mente de todos solo pasaba una sola pregunta ¿Qué habían hecho?

Ya lo recordaban.

* * *

 _Una sonora carcajada venía de la habitación de Marinette, se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunion no planeada que se había dado. Sus padres no estaban y la reunion se había a largado demasiado a tal grado de que ya había anochecido hace un par de horas._

 _—No creo nada de lo que dices— respondió segura Ayala mirando directamente hacia Luka. Ayala se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma retadora._

 _Luka la miro confundido y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, luego se encogió de hombros antes de continuar con su relato._

 _—No lo sé, eso me dijo un amigo de la escuela— exclamó Luka creando una voz lúgubre — Desde entonces, dice que ve sombras y oye voces... Lo peor viene cuando cae la noche, él me contó que esa cosa se posa encima de él intentando matarlo._

 _Nino mirando la ocasión se colocó detrás de las chicas, infló con cuidado una bolsa de plástico y sin esperar respuesta la rompió provocando varios gritos de las chicas del cuarto. Ayala miró mal a su novio y pronto estuvo a punto de matarlo sino, fuera por la intervención de Adrien._

 _—¿Es sólo un cuento inventado, verdad Luka? — preguntó tímidamente Marinette, bajando la mirada. Ella sentía pena por el pobre joven que tenía que soportar eso, solo por curiosidad._

 _Luka levantó una ceja, luego pensó por un momento. Su amigo era revoltoso y un tanto extraño pero, no un mentiroso. Finalmente Luka negó con la cabeza provocando que, Marinette terminara sintiéndose peor por el amigo de Luka._

 _—No le creas, Marinette— dijo Ayala— Solo trata de asustarnos, lo más seguro es que su amigo está exagerando._

 _Luka estuvo a punto de contradecir a Ayala. Sin embargo, Adrien se levantó llamando la atención de todos._

 _—Yo sé comprobar si lo que dice su amigo es verdad. Juguemos a aquel juego— propuso Adrien curioso mientras miraba las reacciones de los demás._

 _Luka lo estaba considerando fuermente, Nino simplemente se encogió de hombros, Juleka miraba extrañada a Adrien, Rose soltó un chillido de felicidad pues a ella le encantaba los juegos paranormales, Ayala rodó los ojos y volvió a cruzar los brazos; y Marinette simplemente miraba el piso para no mostrar el sonrojo que tenía a causa del rubio._

 _—¡Está decidido!—gritó Adrien con alegría — ¡Jugaremos!_

 _En poco tiempo pudieron reunir todo lo necesario para el juego para normal, como las velas, los granos de sal puros y por supuesto el libro rojo._

 _Juleka aún con dudas apagó la luz del cierto, y se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Se sentó en medio de su hermano y de Rose, en frente de ella estaba Marinette quién se veía muy insegura de continuar. Ayala solo miraba en medio de del centro del círculo que, ellos habian formado en la manera en que estaban sentados, ella podía destacar a aquel libro rojo de cuero ya viejo y las tres velas blancas formando un triángulo._

 _—¿Quién empieza?— cuestionó con una ceja alzada Luka mirando a todos, él no quería comenzar y sus dudas salian a flote._

 _Adrien inseguro poso una mano sobre la tapa del libro sintiendo el cuero, y sin mucho apuro cerró los ojos._

 _—¿Hay alguien ahí? — preguntó inseguro pero, curioso. Listo, el juego había comenzado solo y él muy en el fondo quería que todo lo que había dicho Luka fuera una broma de mal gusto._

 _Adrien tomo el libro entre sus manos. Paso lentamente las páginas y paro en una línea. Trago en seco y él tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo quedo confundido con la respuesta._

 _—"¿Quién pregunta? "— en cuanto leyó en voz alta todos se miraron extrañados. Luka pensó si debían terminar el juego en aquel momento pero, Nino pidió ser el siguiente._

 _—No importa quién pregunta. ¿Hay alguien ahí, sí o no? — indagó mordaz y un poco burlón. Sin dejar pasar tiempo, abrió el libro y coloco su dedo en medio de la pagina._

 _—" Idiota que no comprende".— En cuanto leyó aquello Nino abrió los ojos sintiéndose ofendido. Iba a hacer un comentario antisonante pero, Luka se lo quito de las manos, era su turno._

 _—¿Eres bueno o malo?— indagó inseguro Luka. Él sabia que aquella pregunta era mala pero, necesitaban resguardarse en caso de que la respuesta no fuera la deseada. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que Adrien y Nino hicieron un tiempo atrás. Respiró profundo, y finalmente leyó el contenido.—" Soy aquel que desciende de la oscuridad"._

 _Luka tragó en grueso, aquello lo desequilibrio. Quizás sea hora de terminar aquél tonyo juego que ponía en riesgo sus vidas. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Rose le quito de las manos el libro entusiasmada._

 _—¿Mi crush me corresponde? — Cuestionó Rose con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Sin esperar respuesta ante las miradas extrañas de los presentes y sin contener la emoción casi gritó la respuesta.— "Sí miras detenidamente, tendrás la respuesta"._

 _Rose estuvo a punto de abrazar el libro hasta qué, Juleka se lo quito de las manos dispuesta a hacer su pregunta._

 _—¿Soy correspondida? — preguntó Juleka esperanzada, y teniendo miedo abrió lentamente los ojos ante las miradas interrogantes a su alrededor. —"El carrusel siempre vuelve al mismo lugar"._

 _Ninguno entendió aquella respuesta así que Juleka lo dejó en un quizás. Ayala haciendo notar su instinto de periodista, teniendo en cuenta que quizás solo así tendrían la identidad de su heroína favorita. Sin perder tiempo le arrebató el libro a Juleka y su pregunta fue lanzada._

 _—¿Quién es Ladybug?—. Sin esperar respuesta rápidamente realizo el procedimiento correcto para obtener su respuesta, todos miraban realmente curiosos a Ayala más Adrien quién esperaba con ansias la respuesta. Marinette por otro lado miraba preocupada la respuesta y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía una eternidad para ella. Finalmente la respuesta llegó. —"El hombre marinero"._

 _Ayala miro con burla el libro y dejó escapar una carcajada._

 _—Cien por cierto confirmado, Ladybug es hombre— Ayala hizo una broma causando una carcajada en casi todos, excepto en Luka y Marinette._

 _Luka pensó mejor la respuesta y después colocó su vista en Marinette, quién estaba sonrojada mirando el piso. Luego todos lo engranes de su cabeza giraron, recordó que él había investigado el nombre de su amiga, por curiosidad que casualmente era 'El hombre marinero o el hombre cercano al mar'. Abrió en grande sus ojos cuando entendió lo que aquello implicaba, Ladybug es Marinette._

 _Marinette para evitar el bochorno le pidió a Ayala el libro, ella no tenía una pregunta. Finalmente sin esperar mucho, quizás fuere de ayuda._

 _—¿Quién Hawk Moth?— preguntó curiosa Marinette. Causando más intriga entre sus amigos, Adrien por el contrario se concentro en la respuesta que el libro daría.—" Varón de Dios que vive en libertad"._

 _Todos miraron la respuesta y Luka trato de darle sentido sin mucho exito, finalmente se encogió de hombros. Quizás el libro no tenía ningún sentido, aunque Ladybug siendo Marinette le causaba mucho ruido, todo el mundo estaba tomando el juego a forma de burla. Luego la pregunta que lanzó Nino le provocó un escalofrío._

 _—¿Cuándo moriremos?— Cuestionó Nino en son de burla hasta que, leyó la respuesta —" Esta noche. Es el precio justo"._

 _Todos se miraron entres si incómodos. Ahogaron un respiro y una respiración se escucho detrás de Adrien quién se voltio con miedo, nadie había detrás._

 _Nino tiro el libro. Este cayó en medio de las velas mientas pasaba las páginas se detuvo en una en especial en la que decía "El juego termino"._

 _Las velas se apagaron de repente y una risa fría y seca se escucho en medio de la habitación. Pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que todo el mundo se sintiera con miedo._

 _Luka rápidamente los guió hasta el baño, cerro la puesta con seguro y después hizo un círculo con la sal de grano para su protección. Eso había leído en la página en caso de que algo saliera mal y esperar hasta el amanecer para quemar el libro y cerrar el portal._

* * *

—Estaremos bien— susurro Luka al oído de Marinette mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora. Adrien miró la escena y sintió una pisca de molestia sin saber por qué.

—¿Cuánto falta?— preguntó Juleka, mientras que Rose se aferraba cada vez más al cuello de su amiga.

Ayala sacó su celular y miró la pantalla, solo faltaba media hora más. Iba a dar las buenas noticias hasta que comenzaron a azotar la puerta ante la vista incrédula de todos. Adrien rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa y Marinette igual, lo que caso una clase de Déjà vu entre ellos dos.

Marinette estaba más que dispuesta a revelar su identidad frente a sus amigos con tal de protegerlos, lo mismo le pasaba a Adrien. Cuando esa cosa estaba a punto de romper la puerta, Luka lanzó un pequeño frasco con agua provocando un grito y gemido de dolor al otro lado, después nada.

—Agua bendita— confirmó Luka al mirar mejor la cara de sus amigos. Luka se dejó caer levemente con la espalada en la bañera de Marinette, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cansado. Ahogó un bostezo realmente faltaba muy poco para que el infierno terminara.

En el pasillo se escuchaba con si alguien corriera, de ida y venida. Sin mencionar que se escuchaban cadenas y risas de vez en cuando dando un toque muy tétrico a ese lugar.

Finalmente todo se detuvo de nuevo y Luka miro como desde la ventana del baño se veía como poco a poco el cielo se iba aclarando. Una sensación de alivio se instaló en todos y dejaron salir por fin sus emociones a flote.

Volvieron a ir a la habitación de Marinette y la encontraron deshecha con todas las cosas boca a bajo, y todos sus diseños aventados. Era un verdadero desastre.

Adrien se sentía culposo así que camino hacia Marinette. Él la abrazo y le pidió disculpas asegurándole que en cuanto quemaran el libro, le ayudaría a escombrar.

Luka miro la escena con una ceja arqueada, el quería darle aquella seguridad a Marinette pero, Adrien se le adelantó. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y miro la portada que tenía impresa una clavara quemada. Aquello le causo intriga, esa calavera no la tenía anoche.

Salieron a la terraza y una vez ahí Luka tomo los cerillos un poco de alcohol y agua bendita para finalmente quemar el libro.

Escucharon como comenzó a tronar y como varios gritos salían de este, todos tenían miedo. Cuando se termino de quemar, todos se vieron entre sí. Con una mirada silenciosa se dijeron que nunca volverían a hablar de aquello y sería su propio secreto.

Juleka entro primero a la habitación de Marinette con la intensión de ayudar a como dar sus cosas, después le siguió Rose, poco después Nino quien ahora se sentía más seguro, Ayala iba abrazando a su novio con preocupación, luego llegó Adrien dejando atrás a Marinette y Luka.

—Espero que la heroína de París, este bien así que, ¿Ladybug esta bien? — comenzó Luka mirando fijamente a Marinette.

—Sí, lo estoy— continuó Marinette. Después las palabras hicieron eco en ella, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.— Yo... Es decir, ugh, sí este...Ladybug debe estar bien.

Luka rio sin malicia, y después acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja de su acompañante.

—Acabo de verificar que eres una chica increíble, Ma-ma-marinette—. Sin esperar respuesta Luka siguió a los demás púes, él también quería ayudar a limpiar.

Marinette con un sonrojo en la cara analizó yodo lo que acaba de pasar. Tikki salió de su bolsa para mirarla fijamente, seguramente vendría uno de sus sermones por jugar con fuerzas superiores a ella.

—Es extraño— susurro Tikki llamando la atención de Marinette.

—¿De qué hablas Tikki?— cuestionó curioso Marinette. Tikliy negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Marinette que debía ir a ayudar a sus amigos a limpiar. Marinette asintió segura y fue a su habitación.

Después de todo ella no olvidaría aquella noche que la tomó por sorpresa, pero, ahora debía estar feliz. Por que ella estaba segura que esa cosa no regresaría ¿Verdad?

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo han estado?

Qué puedo decir, me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal y a la fantasía pero, más a lo paranormal.

Soy multishipper en todos los sentidos, así que di ligeras insinuaciones 7u7.

En lo personal no aliento que jueguen aquellos juegos y no los promuevo. Este fanfic más bien es como una advertencia por si los quieren jugar y pues como me encantan investigar de esos juegos probablemente verán más fanfics así.

¿Qué les pareció este pequeño One-Shot?

¿Les gusto o lo odiaron?

¿Merece algún comentario


End file.
